staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 stycznia 1993
thumb|left 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Mecz finałowy" - film fab. prod. izraelskiej (powt) 11.45 Dalecy i bliscy - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn notowań 12.45 Chochlikowe psoty, czyli zmagania z ortografią "U" czy "Ó" - powtórka 13.05 "Sztuka świata zachodniego" (7): "Heroiczne ambicje" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 13.35 "...swego nie znacie" - katalog zabytków: Stargard - Kościół Mariacki 13.45 Postawy: "Temat na całe życie 14.10 Fotografia i wizerunek 14.40 Sensacje XX wieku: Osaczeni (cz.1) - o losach zbrodniarzy wojennych 15.10 "Pan Adam" - obraz 9, czyli "Ciemno wszędzie, głucho wszędzie" 15.30 Czytane inaczej 15.35 Szkoły w Europie: "Małe jest dobre" 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 A Vista - quiz muzyczny oraz film z serii" Oddział dziecięcy" (18) 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka - magazyn muzyczny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Na wariackich papierach" (16) - serial prod.USA 18.15 Klinika Zdrowego Człowieka 18.35 My i świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Studio Sport: mecz piłki nożnej 22.00 Polski poślizg kontrolowany 22.30 Leksykon Polskiej Muzyki Rozrywkowej "T" - Wojciech Trzciński 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Muzyczna Jedynka - magazyn muzyczny 23.05 Jutro w programie 23.10 "Królowa Bona" (12-ost.) - serial TP 24.00 Jutro w programie thumb|left 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Przygody Hucka Finna" (3): "Huck i Tomek" - serial anim.prod.japońskiej 9.10 "Pokolenia" -serial prod. USA 9.35 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.00 Język angielski (13) 10.30 Język niemiecki (13) 11.00 Na życzenie - powtórka najciekawszych programów "Dwójki" Klasztory polskie 11.30 Przeboje Dwójki 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Studio Sport. Gem, set, mecz - magazyn tenisowy 16.50 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 16.55 "Przygody Hucka Finna" (3): "Huck i Tomek"- serial anim. prod. japońskiej (powt.) 17.20 Dom - magazyn 17.40 Wielki układ - Stocznia Szczecińska 18.00 Programy lokalne 18.35 "Pokolenia'" - serial prod. USA (powt.) 19.00 Bill Clinton - człowiek z miasteczka Hope - reportaż 19.15 Program rozrywkowy 20.00 "Cywilny front" (12): "Oto wszystkie domy moje" - serial prod.USA 20.50 Cienie życia 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Ekspres reporterów 22.00 Rewelacja miesiąca: Giuseppe Verdi "Bal maskowy" (Akt I i II) Spektakl Metropolitan Opera. Wstęp i komentarz Bogusława Kaczyńskiego 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Giuseppe Verdi "Bal Maskowy" (Akt III) thumb|left 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Panorama 16.10 Nowalijki 16.15 Od Dublina do Nashville 16.30 Muzyczny quiz 16.15 Program publicystyczny 17.00 Candid Camera 17.25 Mamidło - film TP 18.00 PANORAMA 18.30 „Oni tego nie widzieli" - film prod. USA 18.45 Gość „Trójki" 19.00 „Riviera" - serial prod. ameryk.-franc. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Panorama 20.05 Dozwolone od lat 40 20.15 Czterdziestolatek 21.10 Kamerton - mag. muzyki klasycznej 21.30 Etos - mag katolicki 22.00 Panorama 22.05 Program na czwartek thumb|left 16.30 Powitanie 16.35 „Skarb Yankee Zephyra" - „Treasure of the Yankee Zephyr" - fim przygodowy 18.10 Dublet - teleturniej W. Pijanowskiego 18.45 Pożegnanie 23.15 Powitanie 23.20 „Szalony Jake", USA, 1990 0.55 Z cyklu Mistrzowie Polskiego Dokumentu: Zapora 1.15 Pożegnanie thumb|left 6.00 Historia Włoch 6.50 - 10.00 TV śniadaniowa 7.00 Wiadomości 7.35 Magazyn ekonomiczny 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 Tamara, córka stepu (1) - film 1944 11.00 Wiadomości z Mediolanu 11.05 Tamara, córka stepu (2) - film 11.55 Pogoda 12.00 Służba domowa 12.30 Wiadomości 12.35 Służba domowa 13.30 Wiadomości 13.55 Trzy minuty o... 14.00 Załóżmy się, że... 14.30 Kroniki włoskie 14.45 Loteria Viereggio 15.00 Supertelewizja 15.30 Błękitne drzewko - program dla dzieci 16.00 Big! - program dla młodzieży 17.00 Bill Clinton w Białym Domu 19.05 Gigi Sabatini przedstawia... 19.50 Wiadomości i pogoda 20.25 Piłka nożna: Włochy - Meksyk 22.20 Kawiarenka - magazyn 23.00 Wiadomości 23.20 Sportowa środa 0.50 Dzisiaj w Parlamencie 1.00 Północ i okolice 1.25 Wszyscy na scenę - film 1953 3.20 Tajemne przejści - film 1985 4.55 Nocna linia - magazyn 5.35 Program rozrywkowy thumb|left 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Lamb Chop's Play a Long 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The Pyramid Game - quiz 11.00 Strike it Rich - quiz 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial 12.00 The Young and the Restless - serial 13.00 Falkon Crest - serial 14.00 Ulica E - serial 14.30 Inny świat - serial 15.20 Santa Barbara - serial 15.45 Maude - serial 16.15 The New Leave it to Beaver - serial 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial sf 19.00 Rescue - wydarzenia z życia wzięte 19.30 Ulica E - serial 20.00 Alf - serial 20.30 Więzy rodzinne - serial 21.00 S.I.B.S - serial 21.30 Okrągły stół - serial 22.30 Hill Street Blues - serial 24.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial sf thumb|left 7.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program Simone 16.00 Największe przeboje MTV 17.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli - infor. muz. 17.30 MTV News at Night - infor. muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 The Real World - serial 18.30 MTV Prime - nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV - teledyski na życzenie widzów 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted - muzyka, rozmowy, fragm. koncertów 22.00 Największe przeboje MTV 23.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli 23.15 Informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 MTV's Post Modern 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Rap show z Nowego Jorku 3.30 Teledyski nocą thumb|left Wiadomości: 6.00, 9.00, 18.45 7.00 Dzień Dobry, Niemcy - magazyn poranny 9.00 Dr med. Marcus Welby - serial 10.00 Bogaci i piękni - serial 10.30 Cena jest właściwa - teleturniej 11.00 Ryzykowne! - teleturniej 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta - magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Australian Open '93 - podsumowanie rozgrywek 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów - serial 15.00 Morderstwo to jej hobby - serial 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Kto tu jest szefem? - serial 17.30 Okropnie fajna rodzina - serial 18.00 Elf 99 - magazyn 18.15 Australian Open '93 - podsumowanie rozgrywek 19.15 Explosiv - magazyn 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial 20.15 Wilgotny grób - dreszczowiec USA, 1989 22.10 Stern TV z udziałem Horsta Sterna 23.15 Gottschalk - show 24.00 Właśnie Alaska! (1/22) - nowe odcinki serialu 1.05 Australian Open '93 - transmisja z Melbourne thumb|left SAT 1 News - wiadomości: 18.45 5.30 Raport regionalny (powt.) 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 - tv śniadaniowa 8.40 Das Imperium - Die Colbys (powt.) 9.35 Schatten der Leidenschaft (powt.) 10.15 Salto Mortale - film fab. RFN,1953 11.55 Herrmann - talk show 12.25 Koło fortuny (powt.) 13.05 Lekarz z gór (powt.) 13.55 Schatten der Leidenschaft - serial rozryw. USA 14.40 Sąsiedzi - austral. serial famil. 15.05 Das imperium - Die Colbys - serial famil. USA 16.00 Ufo - ang. serial sf 16.55 5 Mal 5 - gra 17.25 Idź na całość - telegra 18.00 Programy regionalne 18.30 Sport w SAT 1 19.00 Herz ist Trumpf - gra 19.30 Koło fortuny 20.15 Ubermut im Salskammergut - film muz. RFN 21.55 Schreinemakers live 23.05 24 Stunden - reportaże 23.35 Unternehmen Fouerstrum - serial sensac. USA 0.25 UFO (powt. z godz. 16.00) thumb|left PRO 7 Nachrichten - wiadomości: 20.00 5.45 Agentur Maxwell (powt.) 6.30 Viki - serial komed. USA 6.50 Trick 7 (powt.) 8.45 Hart aber herzlich (powt.) 9.35 Agentin mit Herz (powt.) 10.10 Drei Stunden Zeit - film fab. 12.05 Ulice San Francisco (powt.) 13.00 Bill Cosby Show (powt.) 13.30 Ein Colt fur alle Falle - serial sensac. USA 14.00 Mord ist kein Altherrensport - film fab. 16.00 Hart aber herzlich - serial detek. USA 16.50 Trick 7 - seriale anim. 18.25 Bill Cosby Show - serial komed. USA 19.05 Ulice San Francisco - serial krym. USA 20.15 Perry Mason und der glucklose Freund - film fab. 22.05 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial sensac. USA 23.15 City Monster - film fab. 0.45 Max Headoron thumb|left Heute - wiadomości: 6.00-9.00 (co pół godziny) 19.00 Zeit im Bild: 9.00, 22.00 6.00 Mag. poranny ZDF 9.05 Wetter-Panorama 13.00 Mag. południowy ZDF 13.45 Muzyka z Nashville 15.00 Roda Roda - serial rozryw. 15.50 Balalaika-Klange - rosyjska muzyka ludowa 16.25 In Vite Vita - von Wein und Kultur - serial dokum. 17.00 Mini-ZIB - wiadomości dla dzieci 17.10 Objęcie urzędu przez prezydenta USA Billa Clintona - transmisja z Waszyngtonu 19.20 3 SAT-STUDIO - wywiad na żywo 19.30 Zur Sache - mag. polit. 20.00 Pawlakowie - niem. serial tv 20.45 Meine Bildergeschichte - progr. o sztuce 20.55 Alt und krank - aus den Augen verbannt - film dokum. 21.45 Kulturjournal - mag. kult. 21.51 Sportzeit - wiadomości sport. 22.25 Zigarren werden nachts gerollt - film fab. USA, 1977 23.40 10 vor 10 - szwajc. mag. infor. 0.05 3 SAT - Schlagzeilen thumb|left 8.00 Zawodowa siatkówka, mężczyźni 9.00 Hokej, halowe Mistrzostwa Europy, Niemcy - Dania 10.00 Kręgle, Puchar Świata w Le Mans 11.00 Koszykówka w Crystal Palace, Londyn 12.00 Futbol amerykański NFL 14.00 Boks zawodowy, Mistrzostwa Europy w Cardiff 16.00 Hokej, halowe Mistrzostwa Europy, Niemcy - Francja 17.00 Wyścigi samochodów-monstrów w Teksasie 17.30 Kręgle, Puchar Świata w Le Mans 18.30 Zawodowy kick-boxing 19.30 Futbol amerykański NFL 21.30 Koszykówka NBA, Seattle-Portland 23.30 Eurogole 0.30 Rugby, Anglia- Francja 1.30 Wyścigi samochodowe na lodzie we Francji, runda 2 2.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 9.00 Aerobik 9.30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe, Mistrzostwa Europy - retransmisja 11.30 Aerobik 12.00 Eurogole 13.00 Piłka nożna, turniej halowy 15.00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe, Mistrzostwa Świata w Ischi. Austria 20.00 Koszykówka, Mistrzostwa college'ów amerykańskich 21.30 Eurosport-news 1 - wiadomości 22.00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe, Mistrzostwa Europy - retransmisja 24.00 Eurofun - magazyn 0.30 Eurosportnews 2 - wiadomości 1.00 Zakończenie programu